A very Vampy Halloween
by StupidLeeches
Summary: When Ness decides to dress up as a vampire for Halloween Jake gets a bit more than he bargained for. Jake/Ness. Rated MA for lemons. Inspired by a picture on tumblr.


**Disclaimer:** It's just us. No one famous.

**Title:** A very Vampy Halloween

**Rating:** MA/NC-17

Because it's my favorite holiday I wanted to write for Halloween. I've been wanting to do something with this picture that was on my tumblr dashboard (alwaysaroused[dot]tumblr[dot]com/post/11438599181) too. I thought it would be perfect for Halloween.

I give thee a little Halloween TREAT. Enjoy!

LOVE -nicekittyrawr

**THIS IS NOT A PART OF OUR 'LET LOVE IN' SERIES (Losing Control [Embry/Lillah] and the upcoming Drawn To You [Jacob/Ness])**

-0-

I absolutely love Halloween. It's my favorite holiday. The night air is crisp, the leaves are turning and a girl can dress up as anything she wants. Giggling as I step into Sam and Emily Uley's house I feel pretty proud of myself and my costume.

"Wh- what, what are you wearing?" Jake's voice is filled with a mixture of confusion and something else I can't put my finger on. His eyes are, to be honest, a little glazed over. As soon as he sees me across the room his jaw hit the floor. So to speak. I watch as his jaw then tenses up and he begins to let his eyes fly around the room, looking everywhere but at me. Jake squints a little when he notices the other guys glancing my way. I hear my name being called and I look across the room to see Rachel waving at me. She's draped over Paul and it looks like she's well on her way to being drunk. She winks at me and I can't help laughing.

"I'm wearing a costume, Jake. It is Halloween, after all. I'm a vampire. What do you think?" I don't even know what possessed me to wear something so risqué in front of my friends. They've barely seen me in a bathing suit all the years I've known them. But something about tonight made me want to step out of my comfort zone.

My costume consists of a black corset, black hot pants, fishnet stockings and an awesome belt I found at Hot Topic. On my feet I'm wearing four inch black suede booties. My hair is sleek and straight and my make-up is black and smoky. The fangs in my mouth, I'm most proud of, because they aren't the cheap plastic type. They are more like caps on each of my canine teeth. They look "real" - or as real as most humans assume vampire fangs are suppose to be. Only some know we vampires don't have something like that in our mouths.

I grin at Rachel then notice one of the other imprintees giggling behind her hand as she watches Jacob. They love to mess with him when it comes to me. I am Jacob Black's imprint but we are in limbo right now. The friends stage has been hard for us to get out of. Well, hard for him at least, I've wanted to move on for a while. The other shape shifters and the imprints do everything they can to tease Jacob or get a rise out of him. Some days I find it funny, other days I just wish he would stop fighting it and let us get past this part of our relationship.

"I think you need to put some clothes on, that's what I think."

His voice is like steel. Hard and rough. I'm not really sure what it is that has him so worked up. I thought he would be amused by it. We're going to walk around with Sam and Emily while they take Claire trick or treating. I've been looking forward to doing this for several weeks. Frowning up at Jake I watch as he still won't look at me. I grab one of his hands in mine and jerk it lightly, making him give his attention to me. When he finally looks at me I lift a brow in question.

"I thought it was ironic. I thought you would think it was funny and cute, Jake. Is it that bad? Do I need to go home and change?"

I'm starting to worry that this costume was a huge mistake.

"I think- we don't need to go trick or treating with Claire."

"O-kay, I'll just-" I point over my shoulder, motioning I'm going to leave.

"I didn't mean you should leave. Just that... let's walk outside and talk."

He guides me through the living room to the front porch and I follow him out into the yard. We are quiet as we walk and I keep casting glances at Jake. He still looks tense and even a little angry. _Weird. _Jake and I have always been open with one another. I have no idea what's gotten into him. Stopping next to Jake's little car I lean against it, waiting for him to speak. He paces in front of me while I just watch. His muscles roll and bunch under the plain t-shirt he's wearing. My eyes stayed glued on them in fascination. How can one man be so beautifully built? It baffles me every time I look at him. He doesn't see how amazing he is but I watch other women looking at him and I can't help but want to tell them he's _mine_.

I sigh and Jake spins to face me. _Finally._ Maybe we'll get somewhere now that he's actually looking at me. "You shouldn't be wandering around like that- half naked." His words surprise me and I frown at him. I wouldn't exactly call this 'half naked' but whatever.

"It covers more than my swimsuit, Jake!"

"Well you're swimsuit isn't sexy!"

If that isn't like a slap in the face I don't know what is. I cross my arms over my chest and blink in shock. Jake's eyes drop and I tilt my head to look down. When I realize what he's looking at my face and chest flush. With my arms crossed and the corset being so snug my boobs are pushed up a little, giving him plenty to see.

"I guess I should go swimsuit shopping next summer then! I mean, if my other one isn't sexy-"

"I didn't mean it's not sexy. I just meant it's not fucking lingerie like what you're wearing now." Jake growls out the words before pausing like he just realized I'm upset over what he just said. "Wait. You're angry that I-" He pauses and shakes his head. "You're something else Renesmee Cullen. You are many many things, including beautiful."

"Beautiful isn't the same as sexy."

"No, it's not." Jake runs his hand across the back of his neck and looks at me in bewilderment. His feet begin to slowly move toward me and I stand and watch curiously. I don't really know why I'm getting annoyed with him and this "sexy" business. I guess I just want him to finally see me as more than the little girl that he's watched grow up. I need him to think I'm sexy and smart and to want me as more than his friend. Sure, I'm his imprint, but he doesn't really treat me like the other guys treat theirs. I'm starting to wonder if something went wrong when he imprinted on me.

He doesn't stop walking until he's right in front of me, so close that the toes of our boots are touching. "Do you need me to tell you you're sexy? Is that what this is about?"

In my head I'm scream "Yes!" but I manage to squeak out a, "What? No!" _Lie._

"Hmm, ok." That's all he says. Nothing else. _What the hell? _

I look up at him, my head tilted back because Jake is so darn tall. He just stands looking down at me, his dark eyes look serious and I'm almost afraid he's about to lecture me on appropriate attire.

"You're beautiful." A kiss on my forehead. "Smart." A kiss on my left cheek. "And funny." A kiss on my right cheek. I shiver and goosebumps pop up all over my skin. Jake's hands move to my shoulders and they move up and down, as if he's trying to warm me up. But that isn't necessary because these chills aren't from the cold night air. Cold doesn't bother me much anyway, since my body temperature runs a little high.

"You are sweet and caring and loving." A kiss on the tip of my nose. Then a memory of him doing that when I was a child pops into my head. "I'm amazed by how incredible you are, Ness. Even if you weren't my imprint I would be," he stops and grins and shakes his head, "enchanted by you. I know that sounds cheesy and ridiculous but it's the truth."

I let my eyes drop from his face because I need to get away from the intensity for a second. Jake's hand shoots out and he lifts my chin up so I'm looking into his eyes again. His free hand moves to settle at my waist and I can feel the heat from his skin. It feels delicious and I shudder a little. I know he's felt it when I see the corner of his mouth turn up into a smile.

Swallowing around the lump in my throat I whisper out, "Thank you".

"This is," his eyes drop down, traveling the length of my body before coming back up, "...sexy. No, that's not even the right word for it. It's more than that. My brain can't even form the right words for what it did to me when you walked into the house, Ness. This should be illegal. I actually can't believe your parents let you leave like this."

I mumble out an explanation about them not really seeing me because I was wearing a long coat. They were only able to see my legs and probably assumed I was wearing a skirt or dress. Jake snickers and makes some comment about my dad being pissed if he saw. I'd done everything I could to keep my costume out of my head so Daddy couldn't see it.

"So you like it then?" I ask with a hopeful tone to my voice. My eyes meet Jake's head on and I wait for him to answer me.

"'Like' doesn't even cover it. I'll be dreaming about this costume for the rest of my life. I am pretty sure I'm going to need you to wear it every year from here on. Except, only for me and not in public."

I am completed surprised by Jake's words. He's never been open about any kind of relationship between us or led me to believe he saw me in that way.

"Yeah?" I know I sound breathless and silly but I don't care.

"Yes. Really really, yes."

When both his hands move to frame my hips he loops a thumb through the metal rings on my belt. Jerking me forward by them Jake brings my body against his. _Oh my_. My eyes grow wide as I stare up at him. He watches me for any signs of discomfort and I guess he doesn't see any because he presses us against the side of his car. I can feel that he's hard and when I shift my hips against his a delicious moan vibrates Jake's broad chest.

"I think I need to kiss you now."

"I think I need to let you."

The grin on my face is sassy and when his eyes dart down to my mouth I can't help but lick my lips in anticipation. I've been waiting for him to do this for as long as I can remember. Jake's lips are a feather light touch on mine, our mouths closed at first. He pulls my top lip into his mouth and runs his tongue along it. My hands move up his arms to his chest, stopping just below his neck.

I'm surprised when I feel him pull away then dive back into my lips, his tongue pushing into my mouth. He lets the tip of it touch my fangs and I shiver. I'd forgotten all about them. Pulling back to look at me Jake licks his own lips and his breathing is heavy. _How can someone so sexy exist?_

"Is it weird that I find those fangs sexy as hell?"

My breathy "no" makes Jake grin.

"I want to know what it feels like to have them bite into my skin."

My eye brows shoot up in surprise but I lean up on my tip toes to oblige him. It feels awkward when I put my mouth on his warm skin. I don't think I would like to have fangs in my mouth all the time. Testing, I run them along his skin, enjoying the way his body shudders against mine. I suck his skin into my mouth and it still feels weird with the fake teeth but I love when I hear him moan for me.

Jake jerks his hands, pulling me hard. I twist my hips a little, brushing against him once, twice, going for a third time before he holds me steady. One of his hands leaves my hip and moves around to my lower back, his fingers slipping beneath the fabric of my hot pants and running along the top of my ass. I am pretty sure there is a great flood in my pants. Jake presses his fingertips into my skin, thrusting a little while I grind against him.

My tongue washes over his skin before I lift my head to look at him. I love the look on his face. In his eyes. There is lust and excitement there, plain for me to see. Before I realize what he's doing his mouth is on mine again. This kiss is intense and passionate and it takes my breath away. I had no idea things could be this all consuming. His hand leaves my back and I whine into his mouth. Jake chuckles and I feel one single fingertip run along the edge of my corset and pants. It's a simple touch but it does amazing things to me. I'm aching between my legs and my nipples are tingling beneath the fabric of my top.

I have been turned on before, especially lately, but this is an entirely different experience. That realization makes me wonder if it would be more intense to achieve orgasm at his hands instead of my own. At that thought I nip at his bottom lip, bringing forth the tiniest bead of blood, which I swipe away with my tongue.

Then his hand is moving down to my thigh, teasing my skin through the netting on my legs. He traces the edge of my hot pants. Back and forth, back and forth. My body goes tense at first but it relaxes almost instantly. This is Jake and I trust him. The back of his fingers grazes the aching spot between my legs and I jump, my hands moving to his face. I release his mouth because I can't breathe anymore.

Jake proceeds to trace my face with kisses while he allows me to catch my breath. Once I can concentrate and think straight again I know I need him to do that again. He groans but I ignore it. I am waiting, just waiting, and hoping for more. Shifting my legs I bite down on my bottom lip when the fishnets create friction I so desperately need.

Then his hand is there, cupping me, pressing against me with the heel of his palm. It's like fireworks in my head, lava in my veins. I take a shuddering breath, planning to ask him for more but the only thing that will come out of my mouth is his name on a sigh. His fingers begin to lightly trace me, the touch so gentle that I can barely make it out.

Before I know what he's planning his fingers slip just under the edge of the black fabric between my legs. It's nearly impossible for me to think coherent thoughts or stand on my own two feet.

"Christ, Ness you are so fucking wet. I want to fuck you so bad."

My mouth goes dry when I comprehend those words.

His fingers slip further beneath the elastic and he pulls at the netting of my stockings, breaking the threads to give himself better access. Running the back of his fingers along my wet pussy Jake gives me a second to get use to his touch. It doesn't take long for him to feel the rush of arousal and need I have for him. He lightly brushes his fingertips just inside my lips. My knees buckle and he catches me with both hands. I frown at the loss of his rough fingers on my swollen flesh.

Jake sits me on the hood of his car, the cold metal making me shiver and remember we're outside. As if he just now realized this too Jake takes a look around the yard. He must not have seen or head anything because soon enough he turns back to me. His hand moves from my hip up to my lips, tracing my bottom lip with his damp finger. I try to flick my tongue out to taste him but he pulls me in for a rough kiss. Getting frustrated with my fake fangs I pull away and remove them. Jake is giving me a pouty face and I laugh.

"It's hard to kiss you with these things in my mouth."

"Yeah, but it was just hot as hell." He grins playfully before kissing me again.

I begin to wonder if this is all we are going to do when he finally pulls away one more time. "I think I need to get you back to my place. I also think you need to tell me right now if you don't want to let me have my way with you."

"Why would I not want that?"

He shrugs, "I don't know. I didn't want to assume."

"You just felt me up, Jacob. I'm pretty sure you could tell how much I want you."

He rolls his eyes, "That's not what I meant."

I shove him away and jump down off of the car before I say anything. "I think if you don't get us to your house before long I might have to take advantage of you here. I'm tired of taking care of these things on my own."

Jake is a fish. His mouth opens and closes when my words register in his brain. We are in his car and on our way before I can blink. I keep distracting him with my mouth on his neck and scruffy jaw. When I try to tug his hand from the steering wheel and place it between my legs Jake swerves. I can't help but giggle when he throws a wide eyed look my way.

"I- You- Ness, I can't believe you're so..."

I laugh and shrug while I grin at the shock on his face, "What? Horny? Vocal? I've waited on you to make a move for a while now Jake. This is not sudden, my desire for you. You've just been so stubborn about not wanting to move on that you haven't noticied."

He allows his hand to rest on my thigh when I place it there. During the short drive to his place his thumb moves back and forth, through the little holes in my fishnets. I am barely able to keep myself in my seat and I'm surprised when he speaks.

"You aren't wearing panties."

"No, I'm not."

"Do you often go without panties?"

I am smug when I answer. "I guess that'll be something you'll have to find out on your own."

Jake stops at a stop sign and turns his face to me. He captures my chin in his hand and pulls me toward him roughly. Our lips slam together and I grin against his mouth. For a few minutes there I was worried he was unaffected. Scooting closer I place my feet in the passenger seat, my knees bent and my legs spread just enough to give him access if he so chooses.

And chose he does. I feel his free hand move along the inside of my leg, his blunt cut nails dragging along my thigh makes me moan. When his fingers slip under the leg of my hot pants he begins the same torturous touch just inside my lips. I pull my mouth away from his and nip my way over to his ear before looking down. We are still sitting at the stop sign but I don't care. My eyes are glued on what part of his hand I can see.

His forearm muscles work as he moves his fingers lightly. Placing a hand on his elbow I slide my hand down his silky skin, tracing the play of sinewy strength as I go. I don't try to direct his hand but I'd just about do anything to get him to touch me more.

One of his long fingers slides into me and I dig my fingertips into his arm. It feels amazing to have him touching me this way. When he begins slowly pumping his finger in and out I look up at him. His gaze is held on my face and I let him see everything on mine. My eyes roll back in my head when he adds a second digit. I meet his stare again and God, the look in his eyes is almost unbearable. I bite down on my bottom lip to hold in the moan of pleasure that wants to escape.

His fingers feel amazing moving in my body. He swirls them around and then pushes all the way. When the heel of his hand touches my clit I think I might come right there. The car jerks and I open my eyes and realize we've finished the drive to his house. Without thinking I pull his hand from between my legs and climb into his lap.

My mouth latches on to Jake's and he grips my hips with his hands. I can feel the dampness on his fingers and it turns me on further, knowing that is my arousal on his skin. "I need to come, Jake. Please." I mutter against his neck. Jake's body stiffens when I seat myself on his lap. His hard on presses the zipper of his jeans against my pussy and I grind down on him. I don't even have to use my own strength to move against him again because he's pushing his hips up into me and pressing his hands down on my hips.

It's nearly all I can take, having him rub against me like this. The seam in the crotch of my hot pants rubs against my clit and I arch my back in pleasure. Strong hands on my hips keep moving me until one of them slides down the front of my bottoms. His splayed fingers massage and move their way down until he cups me again. Jake's calloused fingertips begin to make circles around my clit, rubbing and enticing me.

I need to come. So bad. Just a few more brushes on my wet flesh and I'll be there. _Now. Now. Now._ I rock my hips against his hand, his cock trapped between our bodies and his moaning breath against my neck. I come hard but he keeps pressing and rubbing, lighter now. It seems he's trying to keep my in a constant state of arousal.

My body falls forward against Jake's chest and before I can react he is climbing out of the car. "Wrap your legs around me." His voice is gravelly and sexy and I want him to fuck me on the hood of the car. Then the front porch. Then the couch. I don't know that we'd ever make it to his bed if I had it my way. There are so many other amazing surfaces to try.

Amazingly, he manages to keep his hand between our bodies and get us inside the house while my mouth sucks and nips at his neck. One thing about a small town is that you don't have to lock your front door. No need for fumbling with keys to get into the house.

Jake carries me straight to his bedroom, his fingers still gently driving me crazy while my body hasn't completely come down from the first time. He places me on the bed, his hands leaving my body for the first time. I whimper in annoyance and Jake chuckles in the darkness. Then the room is filled with the soft light from his bed side lamp. I've been in Jake's room many times over the years but from this angle, it all looks different.

There is a photo of the two of us on his nightstand and I grin at it. It is fairly recent but I'm not sure who the photographer was. Jake and I are looking at one another and smiling like crazy. It's so obvious how in love with him I am.

I turn my gaze from the picture to his face and he is watching me with a soft smile on his face. He kneels on the bed beside me and begins unzipping my boots. Once those are discarded he goes to the belt at my waist. "I really really love this costume on you. I think I might need to keep all the pieces here. I plan on seeing you in this again."

"You do?"

His eyes dart up to mine. I know I sound surprised but I can't help myself.

"Yes. More than just occasionally. If that's ok with you."

I grin and nod.

"That is more than ok. As long as it means we will both be naked eventually."

A low rumble fills the room and Jake's eyes go dark. I watch his face as he frees me of the belt. I can tell he's trying to decide what to remove next. Corset or my glorified panties. I make the decision for him and reach behind my back to pull the ribbon holding my corset together. Sitting up I turn just slightly so he can unlace and tug it off of my body.

My breasts feel heavy when they are finally released from their confinement. I cup them on impulse, rubbing at my hardened nipples. My gaze moves to Jake's face as I turn back around. His eyes are glued on my hands. I can't help myself. Releasing one breast I begin to pay attention to the other, pulling at my nipple, shooting sparks of fire to the place between my thighs.

"Mmm." I moan happily before switching to the other one. Brown eyes flicker between my face and my breasts and I just keep doing what I know my body loves. This time I go back to cupping both breasts and take my nipples between each thumb and forefinger. When Jake's tongue darts out to wet his lips and one of his own hands palms his cock through denim I twist my nipples. With every groan and moan and whimper I keep my eyes on his face. He continues to watch, completely enraptured by my hands on my breasts.

"Every time I do this to myself, I think of you."

My voice sounds loud in the room and Jake jerks, as if he's just realizing this is real and I'm here. I pluck at each nipple, a little harder this time and my head drops back in ecstasy. _Who knew having him watch me pleasure myself could be an even bigger turn on?_

"I always wonder if your hands and your mouth will feel even better."

That does the trick. It snaps Jake out of his zombie state and he's pushing me down on the mattress. He pushes my hands away from my skin and replaces them with his. Large hands cover one of my breasts while he sucks the skin of the other into his mouth. He avoids my nipple at first, kissing around it. I push my chest up, begging him to touch. When his lips finally cover my pebbled flesh I think I might come again.

I spread my legs, cradling Jacob's hips, lifting up to press into his still hard cock. My hands move down his shirt until I'm finally able to pull it up as far as possible. Since his mouth is occupied he has no interest in losing the shirt so I move on. I trace along the waist band of his jeans, around to the front so I can unbutton and unzip his pants. My free hand moves up his back and into his hair, tugging it.

"I want to feel your cock in my hand Jake. Please let me touch you."

His body freezes for a second but when he lifts his head to look at me- smoldering doesn't even come close to what his eyes are. Quickly he tosses his shirt over his head while I begin to work on his pants. As soon as the zipper is down and I'm able to part the fabric of his boxer briefs his erection pops out. His hissing breath sends shivers up my spine while I take him all in. It's cliche, the next words that come out of my mouth, but they are damn true.

"You're so big Jake." I wrap my hand around him and pump once before he falls forward, catching himself before he falls on top of me. "I can't wait to have this inside of me." I tell him with another hand pump. Hips jerking and pumping forward tell me not to stop. So I don't. I keep moving along his hard and hot flesh. It feels amazing in my hand and I'm wet, turned on and burning for him.

"I need you. Hard and fast. I need you to fuck me right now Jake. Will you do that? Will you fuck me until I can't feel my legs anymore?"

Again with the fish mouth as he looks down at me.

He dives at me with a kiss while I keep my hand occupied with his cock. I don't know how we do it but we manage to completely get rid of his pants and I guide him, my hand still wrapped around his hard on.

Jake scrambles back to pull down my hot pants until I'm exposed to his eyes. He can't seem to drag them away as he tugs at the fishnets, trying to rip them off of me. He sort of succeeds and I have to wiggle out of them so I can toss them on the floor.

"You owe me a new pair."

"I'll buy you a dozen."

When his head is at my entrance I shiver and moan at what I know I'm going to get. He tries to push into me slowly but I don't allow that. I'm so far gone in my need for him that I can't wait anymore.

There is a sting of discomfort, then a sensation of fullness like I've never known or imagined. Jake doesn't move at first. He just props himself up on his elbows and looks into my eyes. He voice is full of sincerity when he says, "I love you. So much."

My eyes tear up and I pull him down to me and our lips seal together. This is almost too much. But it's not enough. I've wanted him, needed to hear those words for so long. I arch up into him and sigh his name. "I love you too. Always."

He tries his best to be gentle and make love to me but I don't allow that. "Harder Jake. You promised a fucking," I insist.

A moan and a shutter is the only reaction I get before he begins pushing into me. I lift my hips, meeting his thrusts as I dig my nails into his ass, urging him on. Then he's moving faster, pounding into me harder. His mouth moves to my breasts and he lightly bites a nipple. Again I urge him on.

"More. Bite and pull." I instruct. And he does and it feels amazing. It sets me on fire, his teeth pulling my nipple as I watch him tug it harder. This gets me going, making my clit ache and my pussy wet. Jake grunts when my muscles flutter around him. He moves to the other breast, repeating the action while I writhe and scream beneath him.

"Yes. So good. So fu- wet for you. Want you. Jacob. Ung." I place a hand between our bodies and begin to touch my clit.

I'm surprised when I hear Jake's voice. I've been so lost in my own pleasure. "Do you touch your pussy and think of me?"

"Oh God. Just a little more. Almost..." I can't talk because Jacob has lifted my leg and placed it over his shoulder and good Lord he's hitting some new spot I've never felt before. My mouth falls open and I'm panting and moaning. "So good. So good. Right there. I'm-" falling apart in his arms, calling his name, arching and undulating beneath him. Then he's pumping into me erratically and just as I think I might lose my mind I come in rippling waves. Jacob jerks and shutters, coming inside of me, making me shiver.

His arms are braced on each side of my head and he eases my leg down until it falls, lifeless, to the mattress. My arms droop down, falling from the grasp my hands had on his back. Jake allows his body to slowly rest on mine. I immediately wrap my legs around the back of his thighs, holding him to me while he nuzzles into my neck. Placing kisses along my sweaty skin Jake sighs. Periodically the muscles in my body twitch as they relax. I giggle a little and softly kiss Jake's shoulder, tasting the sweat on his skin.

"Wow." I say into the empty air and Jake lifts his head to look at me. He's wearing the biggest, most smug grin on his face and I can't help but return it.

"I'm pretty sure Halloween is my favorite holiday now."

"It's always been my favorite. I've been telling you how awesome it is!" I laugh and lightly shove his shoulder.

Jake places his hands on my hips and rolls us over until I'm on top of him. "You have been. I promise to listen from now on. As long as you promise to keep letting me see you naked."

"I am pretty sure that is one promise I can happily keep." I tell him as I relax against his chest, my chin propped on my hands. I stare down at Jake with a grin on my face. "We just had sex."

"Yes," he laughs, "we did."

"Can we do it again?"

"Um, y-yeah, of course. Like I'd say no?" he looks bewildered at my question.

I reach up and kiss Jake on the chin as I explain, "I'm just making sure you aren't going to flip out on me or anything. This is new territory for us."

Jake nods and is quiet for a long second. "Yes, it is new but I don't want it to be a one time thing. Ness, you're my imprint and my best friend. I want you to be much more than that."

"I want to be more than that too. I want everything with you, Jake. I always have. You're the one that has taken so long." I grin at him playfully.

Jake wraps his arms around me and hugs me tight before placing a kiss on my lips, "I didn't want you to feel pushed into a relationship just because I imprinted."

"I haven't felt that way. Not even close."

Jake grins down at me while he runs his fingers through my hair. "So you wanna be my girl?"

"I've always been your girl Jake. I'd be proud to have you claim me."

I've never seen someone as excited as Jake is when he hears my words. You'd think he'd just won the lottery. He puts his hands on my hips and pulls me up his body so that he can reach my mouth easier.

We kiss and caress and love one another the rest of the night. Randomly, I think to myself- I sure do love Halloween. It's the most wonderful time of the year.

-0-

**A/N:** Hope you all have had a lovely Halloween! We are still working on Jake and Ness' story _Drawn to You_. We're also doing a contribution for _**Fandom 4 Texas**_. If you read our Paul/Rachel one-shot "Assumptions" and wanted a resolution, we're giving you one! Be sure to donate, even a small amount of money will help, and you'll get some awesome fanfic!


End file.
